Current electrophoretic display technology produces a display that neither is as bright nor has as much contrast as is desired. Current displays are not capable of achieving uniform brightness or good contrast due to limitations in their construction. Thus, new materials and methods of construction are needed to provide electrophoretic displays with acceptable brightness and contrast.